


and if you died, i think i might've too

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Man 1, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Rescue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the aftermath of Yinsen's death and Tony's escape, he finds out that near-death experiences are a fairly good incentive for confessions.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	and if you died, i think i might've too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924783) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily). 



> For the sake of things making sense, Steve was unfrozen before IM1 and knows Tony.
> 
> Go check out the art that inspired this - it's absolutely gorgeous!

Tony gasped, coughing in the swelteringly hot air as he tugged his helmet back on. Rage surged through him as he stared at Yinsen, who lay wounded - dead. Tony could practically see the metaphorical blood on his hands, only they were coated in red, dripping, dripping with all the lives of innocent people he had killed. Maybe he hadn’t been the one pulling the trigger, but he had pretty much loaded the gun and handed it to the one who had. 

And now Yinsen was paying for his mistakes, another drop of blood in the endless stream. Yinsen had saved him, had _sacrificed himself_ for Tony after helping him, after saving him multiple times, after- 

Tony had to get out. Living would mean he could put an end to this. Living would mean Yinsen hadn’t died in vain. But he was so damn _tired._ And at that moment, he wanted to just collapse next to Yinsen until the terrorists came back or thirst took him. 

But there were people who needed him. Rhodey, Pepper, Happy… and Steve. 

Tony continued exhaustedly, steps echoing as he trudged forward, searching for the opening of the cave. There was a constant ache as he persisted, body screaming in exhaustion and soreness as he stumbled wearily. 

He was drawing closer and closer to what looked like sunlight, and he let out a small sigh of relief before remembering that he wouldn’t be alone once he emerged. And there were also weapons out there, weapons with his name emblazoned across them. If he could destroy them, no, when he destroyed them - he’d been very sure he had some sort of flamethrower attachment - he could essentially just wipe the area off the map. 

Forming a quick plan, one that hopefully would not get him killed, Tony stepped forward, the loud steps echoing as he stepped out into the sun, the sudden bright light overwhelming. He froze for a split second, and then there was the telltale ping of a bullet ricocheting off his armor, startling him enough to focus on the attackers, who continued their relentless spray of bullets.

Thank god for bulletproof armor. 

The flames that followed were not nearly as harmless. Tony watched with grim satisfaction as they swallowed the piles of weaponry, consuming everything - and everyone - in the area. The flames roared their way to the closest warhead, and Tony knew what would follow in the chain reaction of events. He turned around, trying to make sure that he got everything, that there would be nothing left but death and ashes.

He stumbled forward, feeling the intense heat of the flames as he glanced upwards, flicking the switch, praying that this would work. A boom sounded across the area as the first explosive went off, and then everything seemed to happen at once. 

He shot upwards, one last bullet bouncing off of his shoulder as he soared into the sky/ The ground burst beneath him, the valley going up in flames as the rest of the weapons exploded, forming a cloud of fire and dust, swallowing everything that was left. 

Bursting out of the heat, Tony flew, really flew, into the open air, leaving the wreckage behind him. It was exhilarating, the thrill of soaring in the open air, but then the suit faltered, and Tony had a brief second to think _‘shit’_ before he was spiraling downwards, nothing to slow his fall.

Hopefully, the distance wouldn’t kill him.

The ground drew closer and closer and then Tony slammed into the sand, the breath knocked out of his lungs, pain flaring across his body.

“Oww,” he groaned out as he lay there, panting, half-buried in the sand along with the wreckage of his suit. He pushed the helmet off weakly, head spinning, gasping for breath.

Tony wasn’t sure how long he had just lay there, but then his brain kicked back into action - he’d have to keep moving. Things didn’t just explode. Surely someone would find him. But who would get there first? 

And if no one found him, he’d need to find water, food, and shelter. Which meant getting out of the desert.

Body screaming in protest, he staggered into a standing position, tugging what was left of the ruined undersuit over his head, he stumbled blindly through the desert, sweat dripping off of him, ruined shirt sticking to his back. 

Just when he thought he would collapse, there was the sound of a helicopter of some sort, and at this point, he was too exhausted to care about who it might’ve belonged to. 

The helicopter must’ve spotted him, because it turned and landed, and Rhodey - god, _Rhodey_ \- rushed forward.

“Hey, platypus,” he whispered hoarsely, before being wrapped in a tight hug. 

* * *

When he woke again, there was someone else with him. 

“Tony,” Steve whispered, a mixture of relief and concern flooding his voice as he reached forward, pulling Tony close to him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Steve.” Tony knew that he was probably covered in blood and dust, but Steve didn’t seem to care as he tightened his embrace, cradling Tony’s head with one hand. It should’ve been awkward, under other circumstances, to be this close to someone he had worked with before, to be close to someone who he so desperately wanted. But now it just felt right. 

Tony could attribute part of the sanity he had maintained in the cave to Steve - he’d thought of him on some nights, wondering how things would be if he got back, wondering if he would ever tell Steve. He’d wished he could’ve, but now it seemed too daunting again.

“God, Tony,” Steve began, drawing Tony back to the present, a choked sob bubbling up. “God,” he let loose a breath, pulling away, “you’re alive.”

“Yep,” Tony tried his best to push a smirk onto his face, though it probably looked more like a grimace, judging from the flash of worry that appeared on Steve’s face. 

Steve let out a choked laugh, before pulling Tony towards him, pressing his lips against Tony’s. The kiss was impossibly soft and sweet, but Tony was too dazed to do anything for a fair amount of it.

“Sorry,” Steve winced as he pulled away, “you should probably… not be doing that. Right now. And uh, I’ll let you… uh.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Tony mumbled tiredly, a smile creeping across his face because holy shit, Steve had just kissed him, Steve fucking Rogers had kissed him. “Didn’t think you’d ever do that.”

“Well, you almost dying is a pretty good incentive apparently. And you really should be resting right now,” Steve added. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
